


Whore

by TobyIsOhSoGay



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Cursed Smut, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pegging, Self-Insert, Short, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, literally came to me in a dream, lord help me, why am i having dreams like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobyIsOhSoGay/pseuds/TobyIsOhSoGay
Summary: OMFG I HATE THIS SO MUCH AHHHHHH. THIS CAME TO ME IN A DREAM, NO JOKE, AND IT WAS SO FUCKING BAD I'M FUCKING DEAD. ANYWAY, INSERT YOURSELF AS Y/N BECAUSE THAT'S LITERALLY WHAT IT WAS. OMFG. fucking kill me
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Whore

“Damn, for a slutty straight man, you really like it in the ass, don’t you?” I growled, plunging inside him once again. He responded with a loud moan, thrusting back onto the strap.

“Hey, stay down and bent, you slut. Got it?” I hissed, wrapping a hand around his neck and bringing him up to my chest. 

“Yes! Yes! Just go faster! Please!” He cried out, flopping his head back and moaning as I continued to thrust into him. I quickened my thrust, nailing him in his prostate. 

His moans increased, dragging his hand to his weeping cock and letting out a loud cry as he wrapped his fingers around himself. 

I landed a slap onto his ass, watching the skin ripple as he let out another cry. “Who said you could touch yourself, you dirty slut?” He shook his head frantically, moving his hand to the bedsheet and gripping it tight between his nimble fingers until his knuckles turned white. 

“Are you getting close, you dirty slut?” He nodded again, letting out a loud whimper as I continued my ruthless pounding into his overstimulated prostate. I grabbed his leaking red cock in my fist, jerking him off to the rhythm of my thrusting. 

“Come for me, you dirty bastard. Come like the whore you are,” I growled in his ear, moving my hand up and down his cock, paying special attention to the head of it as he let out several overstimulated moans before he released himself, painting the red bed sheets. 

I worked him through his orgasm until his arms gave out and he flopped down, resting in his cum. I pulled out, removing the strap and setting it to the side. 

I pressed a kiss into his neck, “You are such a whore, Glenn Quagmire.” 

He simply whined in response. 


End file.
